In a deceased lung, having COPD or emphysema, patients have trouble getting proper oxygen transfer which results in shortness of breath and major impact on their quality of life. To help improve the quality of life in such individuals, thoracic surgery to remove a portion of the lung has been a leading method of choice. However, such methods are drastic measures and have been associated with increased clinical issues including morbidity. Less invasive means of lung volume reduction (LVR) have been attempted, such as implantation of valves, coils, or sealants. These interventional treatments to LVR (ILVR) have varying degrees of affectivity and associated complications but are better tolerated by these very ill patients.
One previous attempt includes that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,323, which uses two piercing anchors to be provided in different lung regions, where the two piercing anchors are connected to a tethering device. After implantation of the two piercing anchors, the tethering device is pulled, which pulls both anchors towards the tethering device. Previous attempts such as these, however, do not provide reversible and retrievable devices and methods, and they can be highly invasive as well as destructive to the airway causing tearing and puncturing which leads to bleeding and tissue trauma. Thus, a goal of the present invention is to provide a highly effective means of ILVR which can be implemented quickly and safely, and be reversible and possibly retrievable if needed. It is also useful to provide a device that is not highly invasive or destructive to the airway, and which has a lower likelihood of tearing or puncturing, and which does not or minimizes bleeding and tissue trauma.